Grown Up
by Youkai-Amy
Summary: EdWin one-shots, Cute, Funny, Sad, its a mixture of everything, Ed and Winry are 20, Al is 19. Its better then it seems, Enjoy!
1. Mr Grown Up!

**AN: i just made this up on the spot :) ONE SHOTS FOR WINRY AND ED ;)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**.

Milk... Ed hated Milk, no mater what you do or say, he wont drink it. Hes like a child who wont eat there vegetables but worse when it comes down to it.

"Ed! i swear! you are so immature! Your like a 5 year old who wont grow up!" Winry yelled, Ed was being a complete baby in Winrys opinion, it was just milk after all.

"I am so grown up Winry!" Ed retorted, grunted, and folding his arms like a child.

Winry gave a slight "Hmph!" and grabbed a glass from the shelf, she opened the fridge and filled the glass with that...Milk Ed hated.

"Well, -Up, Drink it if your so Mature" Winry said smirking, she slammed the almost full glass in front of Ed, she rested her head on her hand and watched Ed.

Ed grunted, he scrunched his nose up as he looked down at the glass of white liquid, he looked at it like it was an enemy ready to pounce at it. Winry rolled her eyes, she leaned closer.

"I thought you said,_ Oh, im so grown up Winry!" _ Winry imitated Ed.

Ed snarled, "I do not talk like that! and i am grown up, see ill prove it!" Ed carefully and slowly inched his tounge towards the glass, stuck the tip of his tounge in and quickly retreated. Ed smiled a smile that said, _See all grown up!_

"Hah! ya Ed, that's grown up for sure" Winry took the glass and poured it out knowing she wouldn't get Ed to drink it.

Winry left the room and listened as Ed mumbled about being grown up and how Winry was being unfair, and that he at least touched the milk. Winry was smirking all the way up to her room.

**AN i might make more oneshots, review and tell me what u thought and if i should make more :)**


	2. All Alone, I Need You

**AN YAY ANOTHER ONE SHOT :)**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN IT LEAVE ME ALONE D;**

**Summary: Winry Misses Ed, he and Al aren't back yet.**

**Genre: Hurt Comfort**

**Told in Winrys POV**

* * *

Alone... that's all i feel, not to mention numb. Alone in this house, ever since Ed and Al left to get Als body back, i bet hes got it, there just busy, or maybe they dont. So considering Ed and Al aren't back yet , its sad. This house is to big to be in here alone, i swear sometimes i hear my echo. I wish Ed and Al were here. it sucks really, i never even told Ed how i feel. I wonder if he misses me to, Ugh! i gotta stop thinking about it. Of course Granny's here but, shes always working with Automail, so basically im alone all the time

* * *

I woke up in the morning, maybe today wont be to lonely. Then i remembered, today's SATURDAY AND TOMORROWS SUNDAY. I hate these 2 days of the week, i mean you'd think, no one hates the weekend, well i do. I use to love these 2 days because Ed and Al and I would all play, but now that there still not here, i have basically nothing to do on these days, considering i don't make Automaill these two days. I was ready to get up, but i needed to catch my breath, i had a bad dream that Ed died and- never mind, lets not get into details. I lay there looking at the wooden ceiling for several minutes till getting up. I walked to my closet and opened the wooden doors, then thought, am i really doing anything worth getting dressed for today, nope, so i walked downstairs in my gray sweat pants and my sunset orange tank top and my hair down.

When i got to the kitchen i noticed Granny wasn't there, i heard the sound of a drill- shes in the workshop i guessed. I slowly dragged myself to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and the cereal, i got the milk- the milk Ed hated... and filled my bowl. I got a spoon and sat at the counter and ate. I heard a knock at the door and shoved as much cereal in my mouth as i could. i hoped off the chair and walked t the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

I nearly choked on my cereal, i quickly swallowed it, it was Ed and Al, and Al had his body back!

"Hey Winry " Ed said, he was blushing, he had his hand behind his head.

I felt my lip tremble.

"Oi! don't cry Winry!" Ed said shaking his hands for dramatic effect.

I pounced at Al and Ed and hugged them, Al laughed and so did Al

Today is going to be great.

* * *

**AN YAY ANTHER CHP ONE-SHOT DONE ..o.o ill make more soon.**


	3. Swing A Ding Ding!

**A/N Yay, i thought of this one last night ;)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FMA**

**Summary: Winry wants to swing :)**

**Swing A Ding Ding!**

* * *

****Ed woke up in the morning, turned over to look at his clock, 12:30 Pm, Never mind morning... Ed got up still wearing his boxers and a top, and walked downstairs. On the way down he put a ponytail in his hair. He saw Al sitting on the chair tying his shoes.

"Hey Al, where are you going?" Ed asked while getting water.

"Oh, granny is going to the market and Winry didn't wanna go so i said i would" Al said with a smile as he walked over to the door.

"Ah ok, wheres Winry anyway." Ed finished his water and put the glass in the sink.

"Probably outside, Bye Brother, see you later." Al yelled running threw the door.

"Later!" Ed sat on the couch in silence for 5 minutes.

"Argh!" Ed yelled in frustration, usually you would hear Winry or something, but nope, it was quite, so Ed decided to look for Winry. Not in her room, Not in the bathroom, not in her workshop, Not anywhere inside. Ed walked outside too see if she was there, Nothing. Then he looked up, nothing but Blue sky's, Winry in a tree, more blu- WAIT WHAT! Ed turned his head back, Winry in a tree, on a tall tree branch.

"Oi, Winry, What the hell are you doing!" Ed yelled startling the Blonde.

"Ed! don't scare me like that, and im tying this rope to this branch" Winry smiled.

Ed rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock your tying a rope to a tree"

Winry grunted, ", I mean, im tying it cause im making a swing out of the left of rope and wood board granny had" Winry said being more specific.

"If you fall, don't blame me..." Ed mumbled.

"I wont fall, jerk." Winry stated, "Almost done...Finished!" Winry yelled in joy.

"Kay, now come down" Ed said smirking to see how she would get down.

"Kay, Ed catch me!" Winry said positioning her self to jump down.

"Wait, What!" Ed yelled, but it was to late to stop her, either he let her plummet to the earth and break something, or worse, get killed, Ed didn't take any chances and caught her, he caught her bridal style kinda way, Left arm under her legs and his right around her back. He put her down on her feet.

"Idiot!, what if i didn't catch you!' Ed continued to yell till Winry cut him off.

"Woah, you grew taller, i never took notice, have you been drinking your milk Ed?" Winry teased, but she wasn't kidding, he was taller than her, not by alot, but taller than her.

Ed blushed, "No, why would i drink that crap Winry"

"Oh, ok, ill just swing, feel free to join me." Winry smiled as she sat on the swing

"Not in a million years" Ed sighed and walked inside.

"Suite yourself"

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Ed heard Winry scream in frustration, he had changed in his black pants, boots, and a white dress shirt, he had the sleeves rolled up. He walked out to see Winry sitting on the swing, looking very angry.

"Whats up Winry?" Ed asked walking to her.

"I cant go high enough in this stupid swing!"

Ed tried hard not to laugh, "Winry, your hopeless, and were 20, not 6, that's childish."

"Well, i don't care, its fun, your never to old to be on a swing Ed!" Winry sighed in frustration.

Ed walked behind the swing and began to push it hard.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Winry, swinging you cause your annoying with all your pouting." Ed sighed

"Shut it Ed!"

Soon enough, Winry was going really high into the air, she was giggling and smiling the whole time, Ed was sitting in the grass watching, and smirking, and sometimes rolling his eyes at her.

Suddenly she jumped off, the sun was setting, Al and Granny had been back awhile ago. Winry walked over and sat beside Ed in the grass.

"Thought you were swinging." Ed said yawning.

"The sun was setting, not to mention, my butt is killing me now." Winry said.

Ed chuckled and fell back on the grass.

Winry fell back as well. "Its so pretty, the sunset.'' Winry said.

No reply...

"Ed?"

Nothing.

Snore~

"Boy, you fall asleep fast"

Winry rolled her eyes and layed her head back on the grass and stared at Ed for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**A/N yay done :) tell me watcha thought thanks 3**


	4. Thunderstorms and Nightmares

**A/N Yay another, but you guys have to start reviewing or i wont make more ):**

**Genre: Comfort.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, just this story**

* * *

It was dark out, it was around 12 AM, eveyone wad basiclly asleep but one person, Winry, Winry was sitting on her bed crying, not only did she have a nighgmare, but there was thunder and lightning, and as childish as It sounds, Winry was terrified of thunder. She didnt no what to do. The tears came out like a flowing river after a flood, she wasnt crying bad, but only because she was trying not to make any noise. She finally decided to go to Edward.

She slowly slid off her bed and wrapped her blanket around her body. Slowly and as quiet as possible she opened her door which made a slight creeking noise, and quitely walked down the hall to Ed's room. She slowly turned the nob of the door and held her blanket around her. She got the door open and in the process woke Ed up, well she was going to anyway.

Ed turned his body while laying down and saw a figure at his door, it was hard to tell who it was considering it was dark and he just woke up. Winry! Thats who it was, it took Ed a few seconds to adjust his eyesight to the night. He heard her sniffle. The crash of thunder made her jump.

"Winry..." Ed said in a light calm tone.

Winry tried so hard not to burst into tears as she shuffled over to Ed. Ed opend his arms for Winry to go into, which she did. Winry began to sob uncontrollably into Eds bare chest, she hiccuped from crying so hard a few times.

"Winry... Whats wrong?" Ed said after a few minutes, although she was still crying hard, it slowed down slightly.

"I-I had a-a nightmare... An-and, dont l-laugh, but I-im scard of th-thunder" Winry began to sob again.

Ed hugged her tighter, "Winry, I wouldnt laugh about that, and its just a night mare, its alright." Ed hushed Winry, he was useing a calm light tone.

Ed wrapped the blanket around there sittin posotion on the bed, Winry had her face dug into Ed's chest still, and Ed had his arms wrapped around her and was resting his head on top of hers. Ed was whispering to her everything would be fine Pinako was secretly watching threw the crack of the door, she silently closed it without them noticeing.

"There just too cute" she chuckled.

**A/N please review guys or i wont make more :( and give me ideas of what you want me to write about them. thanks :D**


	5. Contagious

**A/N...:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FMA **

* * *

Winry woke up to a thumping headache, she also had a stomache. She groaned at at the pain. Soon enough she got up, her hair was sticking to her, she was sweating. She walked downstairs slowly, halfway stopping down the stairs because she thought she was seeing double of everything, she was defiantly coming down with something. When she finally reached downstairs she shuffled over to the couch and fell on it. Her head in the pillow,face first, her stomach on the couch, her left hand hanging off the couch, her right under her stomach. Al walked down stairs.

"Hey Winry, is something wrong?" he said grabbing his shoes and pulling them on and tying them.

"Just peachy..." Winry groaned and winced at the pain, her voice was muffled because it was dug into the couch.

Al got up and got some water and something from the cabinet, he walked over too Winry, and gave a pill to her and some water.

"It should help," He smiled, "Now i gotta go, its getting colder out, and it could snow anytime now, i need get wood. Feel better" Al smiled and put his coat on and went too the door.

"Thanks Al" Winry moaned as she took the pill and put the glass on the table by her.

The pill didn't really help at all, it did slightly but wore off, she guessed the pain didn't wanna go. Not too long after Al left, Ed came downstairs humming who knows what.

_Boy, hes sure in a good __mood_ Winry thought, but just thinking hurt, she gave away her pain by groaning in a painful way again.

Ed cocked his eyebrow at Winry's groan. He walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Hey Winry~" Ed said, Winry turned her head to look at Ed, she honestly felt like crying now.

"Hi Ed..." Winry managed to say, she slowly, but eventually, sat up straight on the couch, legs crossed, hands in her lap, and her head down.

Ed sat beside her.

"Whats up?" He asked trying to look at her face.

No answer.

"Winry?~" Ed said.

Still no answer.

Suddenly Winry let her head fall upon Ed's shoulder. She moved her legs up to her chest.

"I don't feel good. You wanna get away,i could possibly be contagious." Winry teased, wincing at the pain in her head and stomach.

Ed chuckled, "Nah, i'll stick around" Ed felt his head then hers.

"Gee Win, your burning up!" Ed yelled in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine..." Winry yawned.

"Sure you will." Ed tried to get up too get her something for the fever, but Winry wouldn't let him go.

"Winry, let me get you something." Ed tried again to move her, but to fail again.

"Nope, I'm not moving, so neither are you..." Winry yawned again, she moved around till she was on her side and her head was on Ed's lap, she was tired.

Soon enough Winry was sleeping peacefully on Ed's lap. Ed decided to leave her there. He grabbed the blanket from on the side of the couch and draped it over her, he then put his arm around her.

"Get better Win.." Ed whispered to her as he watched her sleep on his lap.

* * *

_1 DAY LATER~_

"I feel wonderful!" Winry said in joy, she walked down stairs to see Ed on the couch, he groaned in pain, Winry gave him a pill and some water.

"Told you i was contagious~" Winry chanted.

Ed continued to groan.

* * *

**A/N yay im done, sorry for any errors, i wanted to get this out quick for you guys enjoy ;)**


	6. Braids In The Dark

**AN YAY ANOTHER ONE SHOT :)**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN IT LEAVE ME ALONE D;**

**Summary; Theres a black out while Winry does Ed's hair. (Loving-Alchemist gave me the idea, so smart~ :D)**

* * *

Winry walked downstairs after cleaning her room. She was bored, there was nothing too do! There was no snow outside yet, it was only Fall, and the leaves hadn't fallen yet, so no leaf piles, those two were out of the question. As Winry made her way downstairs, she saw Ed on the couch reading something, his long golden-blond hair in a pony-tail, so pretty... Winry had an idea, She could do Ed's hair! She walked up in front of him, and considering he was so engulfed in the book, he didn't notice her. Winry grabbed the book and threw it behind her. She grabbed Ed's hand.

"Winry! I was reading that if you hadn't noticed" Ed yelled in frustration as Winry pulled him along to her room.

"Ya ya, whatever, im bored and i wanna do your hair" Winry said sitting him on her bed with a smile.

''Wait...What!" Ed said turning towards her as he sat cross legged on her bed, Winry was grabbing a brush.

"You heard me Ed." Winry rolled her eyes as she plopped upon her bed behind Ed.

She took the ponytail out from his hair. First she ran her fingers threw it, so soft and silky... Ed was blushing a light shade of red. Winry started to comb the knots from his hair. She loved his hair, she was actually kinda jealous she had to admit. How did he get it so perfect, why was it always shiny and soft? these question flooded around in her head over and over.

"So, what do you want me to do, braid it?" Winry said as she layed the brush beside her.

"I never asked you to do it, so whatever..." Ed mumbled.

Winry grunted, "Ed!"

"Fine fine, just braid it.'' He sighed.

Winry started to put the braid into different parts, she grabbed the top part and began to braid, then the middle, then the bottom, then she braided it all together. When she was abut finished, the window raddled from a very strong wind, the lights flicked and it went pitch black.

"Ed!'' Winry screeched, discarding Ed's hair and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What? you afraid of the dark.'' Ed was crimson red.

Winry slightly nodded, "Well im not that scared, but ya. "

"C'mon, lets get a flashlight Winry.'' Ed said grabbing Winry's hand to lead her threw the dark. Once they reached downstairs Winry searched the drawer till she found a flashlight, she wouldn't let Ed leave her side though. She turned the light on, it flickered and went out.

''Great...and we have no batteries." Winry mumbled, it was cold with no heat, she was cold, Ed couldn't see her, but he could hear her teeth chattering.

Ed walked to the couch with Winry and sat down, he pulled her over to him, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, even though he was blushing.

"Ed what are you-"

"Keeping you warm, what does it look like'' Ed said.

Winry yawned, ''Why don't you try to sleep." Ed suggested.

"Sure, wake me if something happens.'' Winry yawned, she curled up into Ed's chest, her breathing became even, and soon enough she was asleep on Ed's chest.

* * *

**YAY... i finished ...**


	7. Sacrifice For You

**A/N Yay, another**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FMA**

**Told in Winry's P.O.V**

* * *

I stood there, in front of the window, the glass window which mocked me saying, _Im a clear wall that block's you from hope and happiness~ _I hated this clear wall from hell. I was looking out and was watching the two, Ed and Al, laughing and chasing each other, ever sine Al got his body back, Ed has seemed less tense and more playful. Were 20, and now he decides to loosen up a bit. This clear wall of pain...Reminds me...things have changed. Before, we all loved to play and laugh with each other, then Al's body was ripped away from us... Ed became less playful and more serious, Al didn't change all to much, he was still Al... Just with a armor body. Me...well I became more lonely, they always left... Automail occupied me from depression of loneliness.

Watching them made me jealous. It would never be the same, not ever. As i lay my hand upon this clear wall from hell i think... If it came down to it, i would probably die for Ed. Ed... now that i think about it, if Al was going to die, and i would sacrifice myself too save Al to keep Ed happy, don't get me wrong, that's not only why, i love Al like a brother and i would be devastated if anything happened to him. Same for Ed but I love Ed in a different way. Lets face it, if Ed had to choose between Me and Al's life, he would go for Al. Of course it hurts to know it but, who wouldn't choose there own flesh and blood.

I wish thing's like this didn't have too hurt like they do.

I felt tears prickling in my eyes. I felt mad as well as sad. I grabbed the curtains and pulled them across the window, i sighed.

_I will Sacrifice everything for you, Ed..._

* * *

**A/N i know its short but, it has meaning and emotion, ;D enjoy and review**


	8. Pictures Of You, Pictures Of Me

**A/N Yay, another**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FMA**

* * *

Pictures. Thats what Winry wanted, Pictures of Ed and Al, apparently she never had any. Well only have them when they were young... Winry awoke that morning and really wanted to have fun and take a few pictures, of course, Alphonse agreed to it, but Edward on the other hand, well she still had yet to ask him to take the pictures with them. Winry was wearing a pair of plain blue jean shorts, they were short, but not that short, also, she was wearing a red plain baggy shirt, it was tucked into her shorts, she put on her sandles. She looked outside to see Edward sitting on the hill, now was her chance to get him to take pictures with the two. She walked out the door and closed it silently behind her. She made her way to Edward and plopped down on her butt beside him.

"Hiya Ed~" Winry used her cutesy, I-Want-Something-Voice-And-Look.

"What do you want Winry, and don't say, "Nothing~" I know you want something" Ed copied Winry's voice.

"Fine... i do want something, Well, me and Al were gonna take some pictures and we wanted to know if you wanted to take them with us-"

"No."

"Why not!" Winry stood up fast, her hands at her sides balled into fists.

"Win, you already of pictures of us, and im not a picture kinda person..."

"Ya, when you were, what, 6?"

"So, at least its still a picture of me..." Ed fell back onto the grass and looked up and the sky.

"Please, at least one?" Winry fell to her knees and leaned her hands on Ed's stomach.

"...Fine..." Ed agreed reluctantly, Winry squealed as she grabbed Ed's hand and helped him up. She ran all the way back home with him to get Al and Granny Pinako.

Winry burst threw the door, "Alphonse!~, Granny~!, C'mere! I need you to take this picture Granny!" Pinako came downstairs with a camera, Al walked over to Ed and Winry, Winry grabbed his hand with her other hand and she dragged them to by the big old tree the 3 used to go to.

Winry was in the middle of the two, she had her hand wrapped around Alphonse's shoulder, her other arm was wrapped around Edward's arm, hand, Winry had a big smile on her face, Al the same, Ed had a light, bright red blush across his face, but he was smiling big as well.

* * *

A couple of days after taking the photo, Winry finally got it and she was sitting on her bed, she had placed the photo in a frame and placed in on her dresser right beside her bed. She was holding the photo looking at Ed.

"...If only you knew how much i loved you Ed..."


	9. I Want It To Be Normal

**A/N after the concuer of Shamaballa, I didn't exactly like this movie for the fact Ed leaves again with Alphonse and Winry's ALL ALONE!, i mean really Ed, you butt fag D: See this is why i love Brotherhood more, Ed doesn't ditch Winry's ass.**

**Winry**

1 year, it had been exactly one year since Ed and Al left past the gate, a second for Edward. The big Rockbell house was lonely, empty, and quiet, Edward and Alphonse weren't there to make it loud, or mostly Edward, Alphonse was more civilized, or well, quiet. And due to the fact Granny Pinako died of old age 3 months after Ed and Al left, and that Den had been extremely sick, Winry let him go, It had been a really painful year for Winry. Something that always found its way into Winry's depressing thoughts was if Edward had moved on, Did he? Winry had no clue, she didn't want him to, but if he didn't he would be burdened with the thoughts of Winry, that's the last thing Winry wanted to happen, but if he moved on from Winry, then what, Winry wouldn't feel as, as... i don't know, loved and special anymore, another girl would have taken her place in Ed's heart if he moved on.

This day had been particularly sad for Winry, due to the fact that today was the exact day those two boys left. Winry often sat alone on the couch in her house, reading a book or two. But lately that didn't appeal to her, all she wanted to do was stare of into space. Winry wanted to hold, Winry wanted to hug, she wanted to feel Edward, she wanted to see those two boys, her heart felt as if someone ripped a giant chunk from it... Nothing would ever make her feel whole again except for those two boys.

Winry decided to take a nice walk that day. She walked to the graveyard, she kneeled in front of her parents grave, her grandmothers grave, as well as Trisha Elrics grave for Edward and Alphonse. She walked to the hill, the very hill where her, Edward, and Alphonse all used to play with each other, or sit under the giant tree there. Memories. Winry sat upon the edge of the hill, sadness and sorrow. Nothing could fix her now.

**Edward**

1 year, exactly 1 year since Edward had taken Alphonse along with him across the gate for a second time. A giant guilt had been brought upon Edward, a guilt like no other, he had left her, Left Winry for a second time. But she understood, he had to. Edward had been a little happy because Alphonse was there but when the thought of Winry evaded his thoughts, he became saddened. What if Winry moved on, she had too, Edward wanted her too, but at the same time not, She was going to have to eventually, but Edward knew he would never ever move on from loving Winry as much as he does.

Edward could never forgive himself for leaving her again, he never believed Winry would forgive him for it, Alphonse always told Edward, "She did forgive you, you know she cant be mad at you". He didn't believe it, he had to hear her say, "I forgive you Edward" He always thought, Is Granny and Den still alive, if not, then how is Winry dealing with it, is Winry okay, Edward had no clue what so ever because he wasn't there.

All he hoped was that Winry was okay.

**Alphonse**

Watching his brother for the past year was hard, He seemed distant from what was real and what was not real, he missed Winry, Alphonse knew he did, of course Alphonse missed Winry too, but Edward seemed to be more bothered by it. Edward never believed that Winry forgave him for leaving, Alphonse knew she did. Alphonse knew that he cheered his brother up by being around, he tried to stay with his brother often.

All Alphonse wanted was for things to be normal again.


	10. Not About The Goddamn Automail!

**A/N basically, Ed and Winry are fighting O_O :D**

**In this chappy their 15, this is while Ed and Al are trying to get their body's back**

* * *

****A fight, a really bad one at that, had broken out between the two. It all started with Ed breaking his Automail, Ed being stupid, thought it was just about the Automail, but what he couldn't tell was it was about Winry being worried about him, well the fight just got worse from there...

"Ugh! its not about the goddamn Automail Edward!" Winry screeched.

"Then what is this about huh!" Ed retorted.

"You guys don't understand, i worry about you guys all the time, would it kill you to call!"

"We don't have time to call, i need to keep my promise, i need to get Al's body back!"

"Well, you wouldn't be trying to get his body back if you weren't stupid enough to loose it Ed!" Before Winry could take back her words, they had already rolled off her tongue, She felt instant regret fill her, shit... she had done it now, how much of a heartless jerk was she now!

Ed dropped his head, his hair covered his eyes, within seconds of dropping his head, his head went up again, his face was red with anger, Winry was in for it, "What the hell Winry! How can you even say that! Im beginning to rethink getting my Automail fixed by _you_! That was real low Winry, Especially for you!" Ed shouted, he turned around and began to walk out the door to the staircase, But Winry stopped him.

Winry grabbed his wrist, Ed tensed, "Ed im sorry-" Before Winry could finish, Ed pulled out of Winry's grip.

"No Winry, your not sorry, if you were really sorry, you wouldn't have said it" Ed walked out the door and slammed it behind him, Winry could hear the silent steps of his feet going down the stairs.

Winry felt tears prickling in her eyes, "God... Im a real jerk..." Winry mumbled as she let herself slide down the wall.

She began to sob, Instantly she remembered the door wasn't locked, she quickly got up and locked it, to be sure no one came inside the room and saw her in this state. She walked to her bed and hid under her covers, she fell asleep.

A couple hours later Winry woke up, she looked at her clock it was 12 AM It was pitch black outside. She slid the covers of her body and let her feet touch the floor. She walked to the door and opened it, she began to walk down the hall to the stairs, she new Ed and Al were still here because she heard the light snore from Edward. Guilt still lingered in her body. She got downstairs and turned on the lamp, she opened the fridge and got some water for herself. She gulped it all down and then put her glass in the sink. She turned the lamp off again, she decided to get some fresh air. Putting on her sandles she walked outside, she was still wearing her skirt and her white tank, she didn't have her jacket on, she just fell asleep in her clothes, didn't feel the need to change at the time. Her hair was in a messy ponytail because she didn't take it out when she fell asleep. She walked down the stairs on the porch, little did she no, Alphonse was watching her, along with Ed, they watched her from the upstairs window in their room, When Ed woke up, no idea. Winry walked to the front of the house, not actually that long of a walk considering she just had to walk down the stairs, and move out of the walkway. She sat down in the grass, two crystal tears fell from her eyes and made their way down her cheeks.

A light sound came from her mouth, a light sob. She felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly, It startled her, she looked up and over her shoulder. Ed. Winry quickly turned her head away from him and let her knees come up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees.

"Winry..." Ed sat down beside her.

"Ed, i honestly didn't mean what i said, i really didn't, and im a complete jerk for it, I was being an ass, and your right, it was really low, especially from me. Im so so so sorry" Winry said in a low voice, filled with guilt and sadness, it took allot not to cry while saying that.

"Winry, Its alright, i just blew up at you." Ed said in a comforting voice

"No its not alright, how can you just forgive me so easily, i don't blame you for yelling at me, i deserved every last bit of it." Winry mumbled letting more tears fill her eyes.

Ed did something Winry didn't expect, he moved towards her and hugged her, he hugged her tight, the hug was filled with love and care, there was a feeling of worry there to. "Winry, it is alright, i know you didn't mean it, you were just extremely upset."

Winry returned the hug, she wrapped her arms around Ed's neck, she dug her head into his shoulder and sobbed, "Ed... I love you..." Winry's voice was muffled because her face was dug into his shoulder, But Ed still understood what she had said between her sobs.

"I love you too Winry."


	11. Plan Get Ed to Drink Milk 1 Fail

**A/N READ THIS: Hey guys! im planning on makeing 100+ oneshots for this, if u want me to just tell me, but i need your guys help, obviously i cant think of 100+ themes on my own, so if u guys want a theme then review and request it in the review, and i will do it, thanks :D oh and thank u for the support :)**

* * *

****Winry was determined to get Edward to drink his milk, no matter how hard it was going to be, He would drink it! How, she had no idea. First she was going to have to get Alphonse's help. She had a few ideas up her sleeve, Shove it down his throat when he least expects it. Tell him a lie to get him to drink it, like Alphonse was going to hate him forever and ever, but if he drank the milk, Alphonse would love his brother forever and ever. Put the milk in something so he wont know what hes drinking. Ya those are just a few of Winry's crazy ideas.

**Idea # 1! SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT~!**

Winry went to Alphonse's and Edward's room where Alphonse was sitting and reading a book. Winry walked over to Alphonse, Alphonse looked up at Winry with a smirk, Winry had that look on her face.

"What do you want me to do Winry?" Alphonse asked.

"Alphonse, How come you think i want something" Winry said.

"Isn't it obvious."

"Ya, i guess your right."

Winry sat down on his bed and looked at him seriously. "Were going to get Ed to drink his milk Alphonse, i need your help, im going to shove it down his throat, your going to have to distract him." Winry said.

"Seriously Winry..." Alphonse rolled his eyes.

"Yes Alphonse... Seriously, its just milk." Winry smiled.

"Ok, c'mon Winry.." Alphonse chuckled.

The two walked down the stairs quietly, They saw Ed on the couch asleep, "I guess you don't have to distract him now," Winry whispered, "Idea, your going to open his mouth, im gonna shove the milk down there..."

"Winry, you really are evil"

Winry grabbed the milk and poured it in a cup. Alphonse walked silently to Ed while Winry was close behind, Alphonse almost tripped in the process and stepped on Winry's foot.

"Ow!" Winry screeched, She let go of the glass of milk which fell to the ground and now there was milk all over Al and Winry.

"Heh...Sorry Winry..." Alphonse scratched the back of his head. Ed was now in a sitting position on the couch looking over at the two with a giant smirk on his face.

"So, you guys were going put that in my mouth huh, well it aint working~" Ed chuckled, he got up and walked up the stairs, "You two are cleaning that up!" Ed laughed.

"Plan #1 equals fail..?." Alphonse asked.

"Yup... Fail..." Winry sighed. Now they had to clean this all up.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N this a/n is very serious. Please don't be angry with me you guys but I won't be able make any stories till Christmas... My computer fked over and it won't work. I'm getting a new computer for Christmas. I'm making thisauthor noTE on my iPod... And obviously I cannot make my stories on an iPod... So please please please bare with me and don't be mad I love my fans and I'm sorry :c I will continue my stories around Christmas time Kk. **


End file.
